Undertow
by patricia51
Summary: Being pulled under isn't always a bad thing. Set the same evening as "Something Blue". Femslash. Ellie/Quinn.


Undertow by patricia51

(Being pulled under isn't always a bad thing. Set the same evening as "Something Blue". Femslash. Ellie/Quinn.)

The back door of the cab closed and it pulled away from the curb. Special Agents Eleanor Bishop and Alexandra Quinn started up the short walkway towards the apartment building before them. A casual observer might have noticed that the pair was making a very determined effort to walk straight. When a young woman leaving the building greeted Ellie the young blonde agent was quite careful in pronouncing the words of her reply.

"I think," she said thoughtfully after the acquaintance had gone on, "that I really should have skipped that last glass of Champaign."

"Right" Quinn agreed. "Maybe the last two glasses."

It took some time to get in through the building's front door. Ellie dropped her pocketbook while attempting to retrieve her keys. Several minutes of joint effort were required to get everything back in its place, complicated because both girls seemed to find the entire situation rather funny and therefore kept laughing. Once finished they discovered that the keys had ended up back in the purse and had to be fished out once more.

Once inside by mutual, if unspoken, agreement they turned towards the stairs.

"A little more exercise won't hurt us."

"I don't know. It might."

"Just keep hold of the hand rail."

"Good idea."

There being one of those useful items on both sides of the stairwell they were able to make the climb side by side and continue to talk as they did.

"It really was a beautiful wedding."

"Delilah was gorgeous. And that dress was amazing."

"Tim in that white tux!"

"Indeed. And didn't I hear a little 'woof' from you when he came out in it?"

"Well you would have as well but you were off with the bride."

"He really was just as handsome as Clayton like that."

"True, although Clayton was worth a few extra 'woofs'. He was smoking."

They were in firm agreement about that as they reached the correct floor. The apartment door was only a few steps down the hallway and wonder of wonders Ellie produced the correct key and unlocked the door on the first try. Trying to make it a flamboyant gesture she waved Quinn inside, who offered a succinct "Don't fall down" as she carefully bowed in return, wisely keeping a hand firmly braced on the door.

The door closed behind them and Quinn surveyed the apartment. Of course she had been here before but she liked to see if Ellie had made any changes. When she had first helped her friend move in it had been quite sparse but Ellie had slowly but surely added to the furniture and the decor, often with Quinn's suggestions and aid. As she did she shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it on the couch. Beside her Ellie tossed her pocketbook there as well. A slightly wicked smile ghosted across Quinn's face.

Quinn turned just as Ellie threw herself at the taller woman, who staggered slightly despite having fully expected it. Automatically her arms circled the blonde and pulled her in even as her lips met the other woman's already parted ones. The kiss was deep and satisfying and went on and on as she sucked the invading tongue deep into her mouth.

When they finally came up for air the long kiss was replaced by a number of quick ones, both on the lips and all over any easily reachable part of each one's anatomy. Necks, ears and shoulders all received attention. Soft moans came from both agents.

Ellie locked her hands together at the back of Quinn's neck. That support, as well as standing on her tip toes, helped her to stay reasonably level with the other woman when her knees seemed to keep buckling from the lightning passing through her body. Further help was given when Quinn's hands slipped down Ellie's back to cup her ass, squeeze the cheeks and lift slightly. Bishop giggled slightly.

"What?" Asked Quinn as she nuzzled the blonde's neck and nipped it lightly with her teeth, bringing a moan from the other girl.

You," gasped Ellie as Quinn continued to suck on her skin right above her pulse point, "were wicked. When Delilah was coming forward and I was holding her train you were peeking at my ass instead of watching her."

"Well of course. Delilah was absolutely radiant and that dress was to die for but it's your ass I like to play with and I love watching those tight little cheeks move as you walk. Or bend over. Or stand still. Besides, with the observant crew we have I don't dare peek at it at work but I knew all eyes would be on the bride and I could get away with looking just a little.

"Just a little?" Ellie wiggled against the gripping hands. "I though my slacks were going to catch on fire you were staring so hard."

"Regardless," Quinn leered, "I have it now and I'm not letting go." She kissed Bishop again. And squeezed.

In spite of her firm declaration Quinn found herself reluctantly letting go of the blonde's butt. Ellie had moved her hands and was busily engaged in unbutton the other woman's blouse; that is whenever she wasn't running her fingers all over the as yet still covered breasts. And as her blouse gaped more with each freed button those fingers were tracing the now revealed swell of her breasts where they strained against her bra.

Ellie's blouse was not tucked in so when Quinn's own flying fingers made short work of its buttons it was easy to push it back off the shorter woman's shoulders. Bishop shrugged; a motion Quinn enjoyed, and let it fall. Her hands immediately shot back to the older agent and with a mighty tug she had it loose and in seconds it joined hers on the floor.

Next came the bras. Although neither of them were inexperienced at removing such things the actions were hampered because the pair of agents was staggering down the hallway towards the bedroom. Since both were determined not to lose touch with the other their hands kept slipping away from catches in order to grab each other.

As she backed into the bedroom, bumping the already ajar door open with her rear end, Ellie switched goals. Her fingers hooked into the front of Quinn's slacks and concentrated on opening them. Her task was a bit complicated as Quinn had pulled her in tight to hold her steady as one by one she successfully freed the catches of the blonde's bra. That came loose just as Ellie grinned in triumph as the front of Quinn's slacks opened and she pushed them down the other woman's hips.

All of that success nearly proved disastrous. Quinn's slacks slid down her legs and caught at her ankles just as she tried to step forward and she all but fell against the other woman. One hand somehow ended up tangled in one side of Ellie's bra while the blonde's attempt to shake that garment free failed, holding them together. Arms wildly flailing in futile attempts to keep their balance the pair stumbled forward. They managed three steps and fell, fortunately right on to Ellie's bed.

Much kicking of legs and shaking of arms ensued. Ellie did manage to dispose of her bra but Quinn could not get her slacks over her ankle boots. The blonde agent abruptly managed to sit up and find Quinn's feet; not an easy task since her slacks pretty well covered them. With dogged determination she got to the boots, unlaced them and sent them flying. Since she was already there she also tugged the older woman's slacks off as well.

"No fair," Ellie grumbled as she looked up Quinn s body. The other agent had taken the opportunity to slip out of her bra, leaving her in nothing but her panties. They were very nice panties the blonde thought; white and skimpy and mostly consisting of lace. In fact they practically demanded to be explored at point blank range. Spreading Quinn's ankles as far as they could comfortably be parted she lunged forward.

With her hands busy elsewhere Ellie had a little difficulty getting even those very skimpy panties out of the way. She finally grabbed them with her teeth and yanked. Since the ace was quite wet from Quinn's arousal the fine material simply tore. That was good enough for Bishop, whose eager lips and tongue immediately parted the fine curls and went to work.

Quinn squealed. Quinn thrashed. Quinn held on to the headboard with one hand for dear life while the other clamped down on the back of Bishop's head. Ellie's tongue drug up and down her open slit, pausing each time to flick at her swelling clit. Then it would dance over her before plunging inside; rasping in and out of her channel. During brief pauses open mouth sucking kisses landed over her inner thighs, her mound and then clamped right over her labia. And with it all Ellie's seemingly uncontrolled twisting and turning meant that delightful tongue touched her at a different angle each moment. All together it triggered an awesome orgasm for Quinn.

Before she could catch her breath Ellie rose from between her legs and flung herself up and on top of the older woman. All of her previous flailings were explained as somehow while the blonde had been feasting on her she had also managed to strip completely below the waist. Since Quinn had taken off her blouse and bra previously it left Ellie tastefully attired in an ankle bracelet and a necklace. When Quinn rolled over and pinned the other agent under her she managed to get her own torn panties down far enough to wiggle and kick them away so she now matched the other girl. Now it was her turn.

She secured a firm grip on Ellie's wrists and lifted her hands and arms up over the blonde's head. Using her knees it was now her turn to part the blonde's legs and settle herself between them. She leaned over and kissed the other woman, enjoying how their bodies felt together. Keeping her weight balanced between her knees and arms she began to rock.

At first she held herself up slightly so that they would just graze each other. Bit by bit she lowered her upper body until her hips were firmly planted against Ellie and their mutual wetness never lost contact with each other. Her breasts wobbled as she moved and they brushed against Ellie's, the four hard nipples teasing each other again and again. She began to grind, her hips rotating. She pressed tighter and harder against the woman under her.

That woman under her ground back. Her legs went up in the air and then slowly bent back along her body, rolling her hips in the air and making their joining even closer. Finally those legs circled Quinn's waist and her ankles locked. She wiggled under the older agent, struggling delightfully against the grip of her hands and the pressure of her body. She rolled her hips opposite to Quinn's gyrations. They were completely open to each other and the kissing of their clits brought them both to the edge.

And over it. Ellie bucked and thrashed under Quinn but her legs never lost their grip as she thrust up. Quinn reared up on her hands and slammed herself against the blonde and held as they both shook wildly in the throes of their shared orgasm. Finally Quinn collapsed on top of Ellie and rolled to one side as they took each other in their arms and rested.

Ellie spoke first. "Maybe we should find other weddings to go to."

Quinn nodded. "Yes." After a pause she added. "You owe me a new pair of panties."

"That's fine. Can I put them on you the same way I took them off?"

(The End)


End file.
